Gorsefeather
200x200px |canon = New Canon |affie = WindClan |age = 15 Moons |namest = Kit: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Gorsekit Gorsepaw Gorsefeather |familyt = Mother: Father: Sister: Brother: |familyl = Nettlewing Suntail Meadowfall Littlepath |mentor = Suntail |apps = Emberpaw |position1 = Medicine Cat |precededby1 = Suntail |succeededby1 = N/A }} Gorsefeather is a large orange and black calico tom with a white underbelly, legs, and muzzle. He has a very solid build and is quite muscular for one of his position. His eyes are an intense yellow. Gorsefeather is played by Pikachu. History Gorsekit, along with his siblings, Littlekit and Meadowkit, are born of an illicit affair between Nettlewing of WindClan and Suntail, the WindClan medicine cat. Gorsekit is named after the Gorse plant which protected WindClan's camp over the years. Their parentage is kept hidden from the Clan, Gorsekit, and his siblings. They would grow up without knowledge of their father. It would be assumed that it was some unknown WindClan warrior tom. As Gorsekit grows from a helpless newborn, to an active kit, his mother, Nettlewing, notices some aggressive tendencies in him. He enjoys harassing his siblings, and is quite disrespectful- unwilling to follow the code. This leads her to arranging for him to be the next medicine cat apprentice under her mate's care. Gorsekit greatly resents being denied the chance to become a warrior like his siblings, and grows apart from Littlepaw in particular. Jealous of the life he could never have, he removes himself from the company of his family. However with time, he grows to accept his place, and while he yearns for the active life of a warrior, sees the power and importance a medicine cat apprentice can have. This sparks his interest in the position, and when it came time for his ceremony, he follows his mentor, Suntail to High Rocks. It was here that he received his medicine cat apprentice name, Gorsepaw, and meets StarClan for the first time. StarClan gives him a vision of his true parentage, and warns that his line must end with him, or he'd end up like his forebearers- referring to Nettlewing and Suntail. The tom struggles to understand what StarClan means, until Suntail, his mentor and father reveals the whole truth to him. Gorsepaw doesn't take to this well, and lashes out in betrayal and anger at his father. In his rage, he convinces Suntail to leave and never return, denouncing him as his mentor and true father. He threatens to reveal the truth to Falconstar, and leaves for camp alone. From there, he speaks to his mother, Nettlewing about the truth of his parentage. While he doesn't verbally abuse her as he did his father, Nettlewing chooses to leave camp after their talk. She is grieved by her kit's anger towards her, and ashamed for her actions. Gorsepaw is the last to see her before she leaves. He reveals this truth to his siblings, making them swear to secrecy. They are the only ones that needed to know, and so far, no cat in WindClan knows the truth about their parentage. The only cat that suspected was Cloudpatches, the medicine cat before Suntail, but the old tom died before making the connection. Eventually, after a few moons, Gorsepaw leaaves for Highstones with Falconstar to become a medicine cat. He met with StarClan at Moonstone, who named him Gorsefeather. Ceremonies Quotes Category:New Canon Characters Category:WindClan Cats Category:Medicine Cats Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Toms